I Am Who I Am
by Camemmad
Summary: New Coven, Starting out like every other Coven, but finding it's way toward good, much like Twilight, but based on my own Ideas.
1. Chapter 1

I am what I am. I started my life as a person no different than anyone else. Started my life innocent, vulnerable, and ready for what was to come. Years went on and I learned about right and wrong and the world around me. Little did I know that one day I would be something more, something you only read about in fairy tales or other mythological tales.

It was my 21st birthday; of course, there was a celebration for the day. Friends and I had stayed out late; we met a strange group of people and went to their house to hang out. It was a luxurious house; 3 different floors, 27 rooms, 2 kitchens, and glamour beyond the imagination. It was there that it happened, a curse, if you will. I can only remember a sharp pain, a will to die, and hope fading.


	2. Chapter 2

A new day has come; I cannot stand the light, not knowing what had happened to me thus far, I stayed inside, and slept. Night fall came, and I was wide awake, the lights did not affect me any longer. I was determined to find out what had happened, so I got ready to go out and find some answers. My blonde satin-like hair flowing down around my shoulders, smoky eye shadow, and Rose red lipstick showing the pale color of my skin. Light Pink tunic dress around my hourglass figure, I figure the pale color may be lightened up a bit with it.

I head towards the glamorous house, as I approach the door it opens and a handsome man, I would say 25 years old, comes out and greets me. "We have been waiting for your return" he says. I ask, "What happened last night?" as he ushers me into the foyer of the 27 bedroom home. I sit down on the couch and his family walks in, I start to wonder even more about the pains this morning, and realize it isn't a normal feeling. I start to feel a deep thirst, and ask for a cup of water. As the handsome man chuckles, his family marvels over me, as if I was something beyond normal standards of a person. I couldn't stand it any longer, "I want to know now why I feel so different, what went on last night, and why I haven't been given any water" I demanded an answer. The handsome man stood up, came over to me, and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Demetri". Again, I urged for an answer. He nodded towards his family, and they walked out of the room. "Last night, we had friends over as well, some of them couldn't control themselves" he had a worried look on his face "we aren't a usual family, we have differences" looking more worried about what he was about to say "I shouldn't have to explain this to you, but since last night got out of hand I need to tell you, we are an unusual kind of person" Lightening up a little, seeing that it wasn't scaring me any "We are a Coven". After hearing this news I had to think. A coven, I knew I had heard of them, I just wasn't sure of what it meant. "Do you mean to say that I have been changed into a vampire?" I proclaimed. "Yes" he said "after he attacked you, we ended up having to shun him from our Coven, it isn't allowed as we are trying to change". "How do you mean change?" I asked. "We are trying to survive without destroying human life" he started "human blood is harder to control your thirst over". As he started to continue what he was saying I could feel my thirst growing rapidly. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I am so thirsty, what am I to do about it" I asked "if you are about not defying human life, how are we all to survive?". Still unsure of what I have become, unsure of what this means for me, and unsure about how I felt about it, I started to panic. I did not want this, I wanted to continue my life, not be forced to be me for eternity. The sun was rising and I already knew there was not enough time for me to get home. Of all the things I knew of my new life, it was that I was not able to be out in the sun, I would be exposed, and that would devastate my life from here on out. "Since it is too late for me to get home, is there a place that I can stay to sleep?" I asked. "Certainly, you may stay upstairs; I will show you to your room". As we headed up the stairs to the second floor, I noticed pictures covering nearly every inch of the walls, "who's in these pictures?" curious about the answer, I grabbed Demetri's arm. "These are the coven's we are allied with." He smiled slightly, as to not reveal too much. "Here you are." Gently opening a door to a room made for a queen. It was big, and had bed big enough for 5 full size adults, a wardrobe with clothes that are my size, and a beautiful vanity. I layed down to relax a bit, and I noticed a light flickering in the corner. As I walked over I noticed books, I am guessing that were meant for me. I spent hours reading, and adjusting to what was to be my new life. Worries, fears, beauty, and everlasting youth were the main facts I could remember. I had eternity to learn the rest. As the thirst had grown to an amount I could not stand any longer, I collapsed. The transformation from mortal to immortal had run its course. I was now fully a Vampire, a member of the Halo Coven.


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling different, I steadied myself, looked around, and saw Demetri. Suspecting that he had heard the collapse and raced up here to see what had happened, I said, "I'm fine, I must have collapsed". Smiling, he said "It is now time for you to fix your thirst". As he walked me down to the kitchen for the Coven, I urgently asked "what do we have if not human blood" expecting some sort of raw meat, or something with blood seeping out. "Animal blood" he gently spoke to me, and ushered me into the kitchen. As I was taking in the new surroundings he walked into the pantry and was looking for something. "Here you go" handing me a living chicken "it won't hold you for long, only long enough to show you how we hunt". Uneasy with the thought, I was thirsty, very thirsty and could hear the beating of the heart of this chicken. I pushed my teeth into the chicken, and instantly felt a release of the undying thirst. Demetri decided there was enough time to show me around the rest of the house before we went for the hunt. The rooms of the house were beautiful, each the same but different in their own ways. I found out the room I was in is the one that adjusting new coven family stays in. The second kitchen is for staff. "We try to keep up appearances by having human staff to clean and to prepare meals for our guests" explained Demetri. I was in awe of all I saw. "Now that you have been fully changed, you will need a new name and identity" said Demetri. "Well, that shouldn't be hard, I have no family, and really don't have many friends" I started, with a slight hesitation "What did happen to my friends that were here". Demetri looked down at the ground, "They didn't make it, some of our guests went too far the other night." I was taken with the fact that I didn't feel much when I heard the news. "Why don't I feel much with that news?" I asked Demetri. "You do not have a soul anymore, it is something that I've grown to know since I was changed, and have a way of knowing feelings." "How long have you been changed?" I asked. "150 years" Demetri replied, "it took me atleast 100 to feel this way" smirking at the expression on my face "don't worry, you seem in control, it may not take you as long. "Soon your mortal expressions and thoughts will fade and you will be able to eat without realizing it ever bothered you" said Demetri. "Now back to the name, what would you like me to be called?" I asked. "That is your decision, one we cannot make for you" Demetri explained. Wondering why they cannot make the decision for me, why I have to figure out a different name for myself to begin a new identity, I started to think of names. I had always thought Rachel was a name for someone stable in their life, which I was not, here is my chance to change it and I can't think of a single name that I would love to have. As I rummaged through names in books and names in my mind I've heard before, I suddenly realized a name that would suit me and would be wonderful to be called, "Jasmine". Demetri suddenly turned to me, "Did you say, Jasmine?" looking amazed. "Well, Yes, I said Jasmine, is there something wrong with that name?" I asked. In an instance, Demetri grabbed my arm and lead me into the front room. A collection of books was before us, as Demetri pulled out one of them I was thinking about what he was looking for, and the sudden quick movements he was making looking through the book. What could all this mean, the response to me choosing the name Jasmine. "Found it", he said, "right here, you must read this!" As I read the page he had flipped to I began to understand. I was HIS Jasmine. Foretold by the beginning coven members was a vampire match, so powerful, so strong, that it can make mortal-like life. I read of reproduction possibilities, the ability to take out a coven by ourselves, an ability to feel love, hurt, and passion of 1,000 people. Still immortal we would remain, but with a human life. Un-foretold is how to get that life. "What does this mean? Instantly we can live like the human's around?" I asked. "Yes, but it does not say how we get to that" said Demetri. "Is there a way to find out? I mean, a normal mortal's life for an immortal must be something coveted." I explained. "It is long told before, that when a mortal turned immortal, of the name Jasmine, can unlock the power for all of those" said Demetri, "it never says how, but you will have the power to unlock that power." Wondering how this can be, how can I be the key to unlock what most covens only dream of, how can I ever be that important.


End file.
